thewaltdisneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Pete
Pete (also known by variations of his name, including Peg-Leg Pete, Black Pete, Big Pete, Bad Pete, Big Bad Pete, Mighty Pete, Bootleg Pete, Mr. Peter Pete, Pete the Cat, Sneaky Pete, and Poncey Pete) is a cartoon character from the Walt Disney Company studios. He is an anthropomorphic cat (since 1928; earlier drawn as a bear) and is sometimes depicted with a peg leg, and generally depicted as the archenemy or rival of Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy. Though usually associated with the Mickey Mouse universe, Pete appeared in Disney's animated cartoon series Alice Comedies. He is Disney's oldest continuing character, appearing two years before Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (1927), and a full three years before Mickey Mouse (1928). Though Pete is officially a cat, his feline appearance was later subdued. In the TV series Goof Troop, he was a dog like many other characters in the series. Despite being an antagonist in most productions, he is sometimes depicted in a lighter tone making him a minor protagonist or neutral character. He is also shown to be Goofy's best friend or confidante as seen in Goof Troop as well as the film adaptation A Goofy Movie, and its sequel. When not directly the bad guy Pete is often the victim of either Goofy's mishaps and clumsiness, Mickey's mischief, or Donald's temper resulting in etheir the destruction of his property or great injury. Ancestry and family Comic book stories have depicted Pete as being descended from a long line of villains, highwaymen and outlaws. Even historical figures such as Attila the Hun, Blackbeard, and Antonio López de Santa Anna, Billy The Kid, and Cao Cao have been included among his ancestors. His mother is known only as Maw Pete and was mentioned in the story "Donald Duck Finds Pirate Gold" by Carl Barks and Jack Hannah (first published October, 1942) as a resident of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, USA. Her first actual appearance however was in "The River Pirates" (first published September, 1968) by Carl Fallberg and Paul Murry. The same story introduced Li'l Pete, Black Pete's fraternal twin brother who seems to be afflicted with dwarfism. In December, 1998, the Mickey Mouse comic strip introduced an older sister of Pete. Petula is the television host of the cooking show Petula's Pantry. She finds time, however, to seek revenge against Mickey for condemning her "baby brother" to life imprisonment. Better-known and more enduring as characters are two figures created by Romano Scarpa for Italian Disney comics. Trudy Van Tubb appeared first, and was introduced in "Topolino e la collana Chirikawa" ("Mickey Mouse and the Chirikawa Necklace", first published on March 10, 1960). This female partner of Pete was introduced as a childhood acquaintance of his: they are even shown as kids kidnapping Mickey when he was a baby. However, Trudy soon became Pete's girlfriend, his partner-in-crime and roommate—whenever they hold residence out of prison, that is. Their relationship seems to have evolved to a long-standing common-law marriage. This is occasionally used in contrast to Mickey's eternal engagement to Minnie Mouse and Goofy's determination to remain a bachelor. Trudy and Pete also have two hellion nephews named Pierino and Pieretto who often serve as foils for Mickey or Mickey's nephews Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse. The second cousin to be introduced was criminal scientist Portis (Plottigat in the original Italian version; English name first used in Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 695, 2008). Portis first appeared in "Topolino e il Pippo-lupo" (approximately "Mickey Mouse and the Weregoof"; January 9, 1977). Portis is a firm believer in the saying "knowledge is power". He considers himself superior to most others in both intellect and education, therefore a rightful leader. However, Portis often finds himself employed by gangs under Pete or even the Phantom Blot. Both of the latter are considered better connected within the Mouseton version of organized crime. In Goof Troop, Pete has a wife, Peg, and two children, PJ and Pistol. Alternatively, the comic book story "Mickey's Strange Mission" from Walt Disney's Comics & Stories #245 (1961, by Carl Fallberg and Paul Murry) suggests a cultured ancestry for Pete, giving his full name as the genteel Percy P. Percival. In the Italian comic story of 1998, Topolino e il diario di zia Topolinda (Mickey Maouse and aunt Topolinda's diary) we meet Pete's grandma, depicted as the only honest member of his family. Theatrical cartoons Alice Comedies Pete first appeared in the Walt Disney-produced 1920s "Alice Comedies" short subject series. He first appeared in Alice Solves the Puzzle (February 15, 1925) as Bootleg Pete. His nickname is a reference to his career of bootlegging alcoholic beverages during the United States Prohibition (January 16, 1920 - December 5, 1933). His activities brought him at a beach in time to see Alice playing with a crossword puzzle. Pete happened to be a collector of crossword puzzles and identified Alice's puzzle being a rare one missing from his collection. The rest of the short focused on his antagonizing Alice and her drunk-on-moonshine cat Julius in order to steal it. The menacing, bear-like villain commanded quite a presence on the screen and was destined to return. *In Alice Wins the Derby (May 5, 1925) Pete, Alice and Julius are among several contestants in a combined horse racing/auto racing event. Pete first demonstrates his skill at cheating on sporting events to achieve victory. However, a car accident takes both Pete and Julius out of the race. The ending is given away by the title of the short. ]] *In Alice Is Stage Struck (October 1, 1925) Pete is cast as the stuff of nightmares for little Alice. She is depicted performing a stage version of Uncle Tom's Cabin with her live-action friends when she falls unconscious. In her nightmare , Alice is being chased by Pete in his dog sled across an Arctic environment. *In Alice Picks the Champ (November 1, 1925) , Pete is depicted as the owner of a gym who challenges all who enter in a boxing fight. The invitation is extended to Julius upon his entry. Despite the title Alice is a mere spectator in their fight rather than playing a more active role. *Pete made his final appearance for the year in Alice's Tin Pony (November 15, 1925). The "pony" of the title was actually a train transporting passengers Alice and Julius along with a payroll shipment. The shipment attracts the attention of "Pete the Bear" and his gang of outlaws who attempt a train robbery. This was the first time Pete was depicted as leader of his own gang rather that a solitary villain. This depiction would prevail in his comic book appearances for decades. *In Alice on the Farm (January 1, 1926), Pete performs his first act of kidnapping. He abducts Alice from a farm early on the short. Pete places her in a bag, punches her out and gives his own, silent version of an evil laugh. Julius then has to rescue his female friend in a duel. Arguably the first of many duels Pete would have in his long career. Notably both Pete and Julius received more screen time than Alice herself. *Pete received a darker role in Alice's Mysterious Mystery (February 15, 1926). The title mystery concerns the abduction of an entire school of puppies by two mysterious dog catchers. Amateur detectives Alice and Julius investigate the case. The trail leads to Pete and an unnamed anthropomorphic rat serving as his henchman. The duo had abducted the puppies to sell them to a local sausage factory. Arguably establishing Pete as more ruthless than a mere kidnapper. *Pete upstaged Alice again in Alice's Balloon Race (March 1, 1926) where said balloon race serves as an excuse for another confrontation between Julius and his arch-enemy. Alice served as a bit player in her own film. *In Alice's Spanish Guitar (November 29, 1926), Pete listens to Alice playing guitar in a Spanish café. Pete is charmed by her music and abducts the girl once again. He keeps her captive in his own castle. Julius once again has to save the damsel in distress. *''Alice's Brown Derby'' (December 13, 1926) depicts a horse racing contest where Pete attempts to cheat again while Julius rides a mechanical horse. *''Alice the Lumberjack'' (December 27, 1926), finds Alice and Julius working as lumberjacks. Pete interrupts their work to abduct Alice again. Julius is forced to come to the rescue once again. Both shorts can be seen as evidence of the repetition of plot themes that plagued the series as it progressed. *''Alice the Gold Bug'' (January 10, 1927) had Alice, Julius and Pete competing against each other in a surreal golf game. *''Alice Foils the Pirates'' (January 24, 1927) has a misleading title. Actually the short features Pete holding Alice hostage in a pirate ship while Julius comes to the rescue. Pete would later be cast as an experienced captain and occasional pirate in both his comic strip and comic book appearances. *''Alice at the Rodeo'' (February 21, 1927) features Alice and Julius in a rodeo. Alice rides a bull which has little trouble throwing the little girl off his back. Julius proves more successful in bronc riding and wins first prize. But it is Pete who escapes with his winnings. This naturally leads to another confrontation between the two rivals. *''Alice in the Alps'' (March 21, 1927) indeed has Alice and Julius ice skating in the Alps. They encounter Pete while mountaineering. *''Alice's Auto Race'' (April 4, 1927) actually features Julius and Pete competing in their usual style. *''Alice's Knaughty Knight'' (May 2, 1927) features Julius and Pete as knights in armour fighting over the affections of Lady Alice. *''Alice's Channel Swim'' (June 13, 1927) has Julius and Pete competing in a swimming race across the English Channel. Alice was actually the referee rather than a swimmer. *''Alice in the Klondike'' (June 27, 1927) has Alice and Julius as gold prospectors in Klondike, Yukon, Canada. Their successful search attracts their old rival Pete who wants the gold for himself. This would be the final appearance of Pete in the series. The series would have four more entries , ending with Alice in the Big League on August 22, 1927. Pete would be the only character of the series to survive its ending. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit When Disney needed a villain to place against his new star Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Pete was again put to good use. His introduction to his new adversary came with the sixth Oswald short The Ocean Hop (September 8, 1927). Apparently inspired by Charles Lindbergh, the two enter an aeroplane race across the Atlantic Ocean. Hugh Harman and Rollin Hamilton were responsible for animating several inventive gags during the film. At least one became a classic. At some point Oswald runs off a cliff and continues to walk on air without the effect of gravity until realizing there no ground to stand on. The gag would be reused in many cartoon shorts to come. One should note that Charles Lindbergh also served as the inspiration for Plane Crazy (May 15, 1928), the first cartoon to feature Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse. *''The Banker's Daughter'' (September 15, 1927) gave a more characteristic depiction of Oswald. Oswald was working as a limousine driver for a banker, but is quickly fired for flirting with Miss Cottontail, the daughter of his employer. When Pete performs his first bank robbery at the same bank, Oswald comes to the rescue in order to become a hero and gain favor with the Cottontails. This love interest to Oswald would never appear again. *''Rickety Gin'' (October 19, 1927) features Pete in a more comedic and romantic role. Oswald appears as a police officer who uses his fancy uniform to romance an unnamed young nurse. Pete succeeds at getting the officer drunk and proceeds in stealing his uniform and romancing the nurse himself. Apparently, the lady was attracted to uniform-wearing men. *''Harem Scarem'' (December 20, 1927) features Pete and Oswald in Morocco. Oswald falls in love with a dancer and Pete abducts her, leading to another heroic rescue for Oswald. *''Rival Romeos'' (February 16, 1928) features Pete and Oswald as rivals for the heart of their "Lady Love". However, both Romeos and their automobiles were at the end rejected by their Juliet in favor of an unnamed dog and his motorcycle. *''Sagebrush Sadie'' (March 14, 1928) features Oswald as a cowboy attempting to save a stagecoach and its female passenger from outlaw Pete. *''Ozzie of the Mounted'' (March 29, 1928) casts Pete as "Foxy Wolf", an outlaw wanted by the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. Oswald was naturally positioned as the Mountie determined to "get his man". The chase goes on through a series of Canadian locales. One should note that "Foxy" is only named as such in the film's production materials; in the film as released, he is Pegleg Pete. The use of the name "Foxy", in any respect, has no known connection to Foxy, the namesake character of the later Merrie Melodies series. *''Oh, What a Knight'' (March 30, 1928) is somewhat unusual. The action takes place not in the 1920s, but in the Middle Ages. Pete is a strict father who keeps his daughter in isolation within their family castle. Oswald is the potential lover of the girl who is trying to release her. Oswald duels with Pete and then uses an anachronistic bowling ball to take out his men. He makes his escape with the girl, only to be confronted by the final defense of a hostile lion. The two lovers escape the castle using a parachute and kiss as they make their fall. The use of the parachute presumably places the events after its first recorded use by Armen Firman in 852. *''Sky Scrappers'' (April 25, 1928) casts Pete as another kind of "villain": not an outlaw, but a harsh superior in a working environment (a figure presumably familiar to many among the intended audience of the short). In this case, the movie takes place at a construction site, where Oswald is a steel worker and Pete his supervising foreman...a working relationship than only deteriorates when both men are interested in a cat love interest by the name of Sadie.(who also appears in *''Rival Romeos'' ,Sagebrush Sadie and Oh, What a Knight. 1 2 *''Hungry Hoboes'' (May 14, 1928) saw the duo having been reduced to hoboes seeking rail transport. On the plus side, the two old rivals had apparently achieved friendship. By the time producer Charles Mintz took away the Oswald series from Disney, Pete had been established as the most consistently appearing supporting character to Oswald. He continued to appear in that role in the Oswald films directed and produced by Walter Lantz until 1933. His most notable non-Disney appearance was arguably as a captain in Permanent Wave (September 29, 1929). Mickey Mouse Pete then appeared as Mickey Mouse's enemy beginning with the cartoons The Gallopin' Gaucho and Steamboat Willie, (both 1928). He shed his bear-like appearance and was defined as a cat. In the cartoons of the 1930s, Pete would be Mickey Mouse's nemesis, but would vary in professions, from an all-out outlaw (Gallopin' Gaucho) to a brutal law-enforcer (such as Moving Day in which he is a sheriff who serves Mickey and Donald Duck with an eviction notice). On the other hand, in the 1942 cartoon Symphony Hour, Pete is a sympathetic impresario who sponsors Mickey's orchestra in a concert, which goes terribly wrong, but is a great success. In addition, Pete is featured in the following Mickey Mouse cartoons: The Barn Dance (1928), The Barnyard Battle (1929), The Cactus Kid (1930), The Chain Gang (1930), Traffic Troubles (1931), The Mad Dog (1932), Barnyard Olympics (1932), Mickey in Arabia (1932), The Klondike Kid (1932), Building a Building (1933), The Mail Pilot (1933), Mickey's Gala Premier (1933), Shanghaied (1934), The Dognapper (1934), Two-Gun Mickey (1934), Mickey's Service Station (1935), Moving Day (1936), The Worm Turns (1937), Mickey's Amateurs (1937) and Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip (1940). Donald Duck Pete is a featured character in the following Donald Duck cartoons: Donald's Lucky Day (1939), Officer Duck (1939), The Riveter (1940), Timber (1941), Donald Gets Drafted (1942), The Vanishing Private (1942), Sky Trooper (1942), Bellboy Donald (1942), The Old Army Game (1943), Trombone Trouble (1944), The New Neighbor (1953) and Canvas Back Duck (1953, where he fights a semi-pro boxing match with Donald Duck). Goofy Pete only appears in two Goofy cartoon: Two Gun Goofy and How to be a Detective (1952). Chip 'n' Dale Pete only appears in one Chip 'n' Dale cartoon: The Lone Chipmunks (1954). World War II World War II Mascot]] During World War II, Pete was "drafted" by Walt Disney and appeared as the official mascot of the United States Merchant Marine. And while his name is never actually said, the same character and voice are used for Donald Duck's Commanding Officer, having the rank of Sergeant in both the Army or the Air-Force; whichever branch of the military Donald is enlisted in during the cartoon. In the comic strips, though, he was a spy for Nazi Germany as Mickey found out in Mickey Mouse on a Secret Mission in 1943, his motivation being the money. Comics In comic strips and comic books, Pete is consistently depicted as a hardened criminal. In the 1943 comic strip story Mickey Mouse on a Secret Mission, he was an agent of Nazi Germany, working as the henchman of Gestapo spy Von Weasel. Pete often teams up with Mickey Mouse enemies Sylvester Shyster, Eli Squinch, The Phantom Blot. In earlier comic strips, starting with Mickey Mouse in Death Valley (1930) Pete was portrayed as Sylvester Shyster's henchman, but he gradually started to work on his own. Sometimes, Pete also teams up with other bad guys in the Disney universe, such as Scrooge McDuck's enemies (the Beagle Boys and Magica De Spell), Mad Madam Mim, Captain Hook, and the Evil Queen. In Italian comics, his girlfriend Trudy (Trudy Van Tubb) is his frequent partner-in-crime. His cousin the "mad scientist" Plottigat is another, less frequent, accomplice. In his earlier comic strip appearances, Pete sported a knee-high peg-leg, which was later reduced to a foot-high prothesis. In Mickey Mouse in Death Valley, Floyd Gottfredson occasionnally committed goofs, with the peg-leg switching from Pete's left right leg to his left one. In Gottfredson's story The Mystery at Hidden River (1941–42), the peg-leg disappeared, with Pete wearing two shoes : when Mickey expressed surprise at this, Pete described one of his shoes as a new, improved model of peg-leg. Pete has since been consistently depicted as wearing two shoes. His name in Italy has remained Pietro Gambadilegno ("Pegleg Peter"), or simply Gambadilegno ("Pegleg") even though it has been a long time since he was actually depicted with a peg-leg in either comics or animated cartoons. In an Italian story by Romano Scarpa, Topolino nella dimensione Delta (Mickey Mouse in the Delta Dimension, first published in 1959), Pete removed one of his shoes, revealing his old foot-high peg-leg. Television ''DuckTales'' In the first season of the 1987 TV series DuckTales, Pete appeared in a few episodes. However, he was portrayed as a different character in each of his appearances. Because of this, he wasn't always a true villain, but sometimes just a selfish individual with no evil agenda. In a few episodes, he even makes peace with Scrooge's group in the end. The various Petes appear to be their own characters, as two of them lived in different time periods, and because Scrooge never "recognizes" him, despite any previous encounters he may have had with any of the other Petes. ''Goof Troop'' , from a Goof Troop episode, "A Goof of the People".]] In the 1992 TV series Goof Troop, Pete has a family who includes his very attractive, unbearably beautiful and insanely sexy wife Peg, their two children Pete Junior (or PJ for short) and Pistol, and their dog Chainsaw. They live next door to Goofy and his son Max. Pete is often the victim of Goofy's clumsiness and mishaps, usually resulting in the destruction of his property or great personal injury.Pete owns a used-car dealership, and though no longer openly villainous, is still conniving (as well as abrasive, obnoxious, and truculent) and often exploits his good-hearted and somewhat addled friend Goofy. Often, his schemes backfire, or he feels guilty about his oafish behavior and works to set things right. His wife Peg often attempts to rid Pete of his uncouth attitude, and his son PJ is a complete opposite of his father in behavior, as he is good friends with Goofy's son Max in the series and its spin-off movie A Goofy Movie. Jim Cummings provided Pete's booming bass voice starting from that series, and to date is still the character's voice in all media. It is eventually revealed in the series that one of the reasons why Pete dislikes Goofy so much is that when Pete was a High School quarterback in a big football game, it was Goofy who accidentally caused Pete to fumble the ball and lose the game by hitting him in the face with a pom pom (Goofy was on the cheerleading squad). ''Mickey Mouse Works'' and House of Mouse After Goof Troop, Pete reverted back to his evil ways on Mickey Mouse Works, where he frequently bullied the other characters and occasionally kidnapped Minnie Mouse. Then in House of Mouse, he plays the role of the evil landlord. Several episodes involved his attempts to close the club by sabotaging the show, Though there were times when he helped out the crew on was during a Christmas episode his conscience got to him and he tricked Mortimer Mouse into kissing him to back off of Minnie who surprisingly high fived him. ''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' Pete appears in numerous episodes of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Disney's newest 3D-animated children's series. He maintains his antagonist role, but is significantly toned down for its preschool audience—he is less malicious and more mischievous. Viewers will find that Mickey and gang are very forgiving of Pete and his escapades. He often appears as a seller of objects the gang needs, and will give them an item in exchange for beans. He is much nicer than his previous incarnations—in one episode, he invites the group to a Halloween party; in "Pete's Beach Blanket Luau", he even invites everyone to the titular party. While "Clubhouse" has a great deal of fun at Pete's expense (or "expanse", as he's the biggest and fattest character; they use his overalls for a sail in "Mickey and Minnie's Jungle Safari"), it also depicts him in a sympathetic light; he's openly sentimental in "Clarabelle's Clubhouse Carnival", not wanting to part with his "Petey doll" prizes. He even changes Baby Goofy's diaper (willingly) in "Goofy Baby". The "Carnival" episode also gives us the closest approximation of Pete's weight; he's shown to be the same size and weight as a brown bear. In "Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt", he is the only character not invited to the Easter Egg Hunt (or so he thinks), so he tries to gatecrash, but messes up the secret word, causing the clubhouse to float away. At the end, he apologizes and is invited to the egg hunt after all. He is also revealed as the owner of Butch the Bulldog, who is friends with Mickey's dog, Pluto. Movies In the 1983 short film Mickey's Christmas Carol, an adaptation of Charles Dickens' novel A Christmas Carol featuring Disney characters, Pete was cast as the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, who reveals himself by removing his hood and lighting a cigar, which also lights up the engraving on Scrooge's grave, and having only one line ("Why yours, Ebenezer. The richest man in the cemetery!", in response to Scrooge's question about whose grave it was) and laughing cruelly while Scrooge struggles to escape from his open grave as the gates of Hell are opening. Pete also made a cameo appearance as a Toontown police officer in the very final scene of Who Framed Roger Rabbit - he is viewed from the back, alongside Spike and Horace Horsecollar in security uniforms; this can be seen just before Porky Pig and Tinkerbell close the movie. This was a non-speaking role. Pete later appeared in A Goofy Movie and its sequel where he was shown in a much lighter tone. He was Goofy's best friend and confidante in the films making him a minor protagonist. However, he was still arrogant and somewhat grouchy. ''The Prince and the Pauper'' In this Disney version of Mark Twain's "The Prince and the Pauper", Pete once again played as the primary villain, this time as the English king's captain of the guard. When he saw that his ruler's life was slowly diminishing, he and his henchmen, a band of anthropomorphic weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) who now act as the king's guards, seized the opportunity to terrorize England's citizens and rob them of their goods in "favor" of the king. After kicking out a disguised Prince, whom he mistook for the peasant boy Mickey Mouse, out of his kingdom, he later receives word from one of his guards that the Prince was seen a causing a commotion in the village, as the guard claimed that he "acted like a nobleman and he had the royal ring!" Pete suddenly realizes that it was indeed the Prince he "booted out" and seizes another opportunity out this. That night, after the king passes away, Pete finds the "phony prince" (Mickey), threatening the life of his dog, Pluto, unless Mickey follows his commands. In the village, he soon finds and captures the real Prince and takes him to the castle's dungeon to lock him up. On the day of the Prince's coronation, Pete plots to get Mickey crowned as king, though Mickey is still subservient to Pete's orders. His plan, however, is thwarted when the Prince suddenly appears in the throne room, having busted out of the dungeon and evading the guards with the help of Goofy (Mickey's peasant friend) and Donald Duck (the Prince's valet). A sudden battle in the throne room (Mickey and the Prince vs Pete; Goofy and Donald vs the Weasel Guards) results in Pete's defeat, as Goofy's bumbling antics cause a chandelier to fall on the weasels, bundle them together, and send them rolling towards Pete. Pete, seeing this, tries to flee but is slowed down by his ripped-down pants (courtesy of the Prince's swashbucking skills) and tripped by both the Prince and Mickey, causing him to get rolled over and caught on the chandelier, which sends him and his men rolling through a stain-glass window and falling out of the castle. ''Mickey's House of Villains'' In this 2002 direct to video sequel, Featured Peg Leg Pete and other Disney Villains guest appearance from House of Mouse. He takes part in the musical number with: It's Our House Now. The Three Musketeers In the 2004 made-for-video animated remake of The Three Musketeers (with Mickey, Donald Duck, and Goofy playing the title roles), Pete again appeared under the name Peg-Leg Pete. He served as the main antagonist of the film. Here, he was the Captain of the Musketeers, aiming to take over France, with the help of his lieutenant, Clarabelle Cow, and the Beagle Boys. To do so, he must get Princess Minnie out of the way, but it proves to be difficult for him, even when he hires the film's titular trio to be her bodyguards, believing they won't do a good job protecting her. He received his own "bad guy song", using the classic music piece In the Hall of the Mountain King. Video game appearances Mickey Mousecapade Pete appears as the captain of a pirate ship in the early NES Capcom game Mickey Mousecapade (or simply Mickey Mouse). Unlike most appearances, he is not the final boss in this game. Notably, his role here was exclusive to the game's American release; in the original Japanese version, the level's boss was Captain Hook from Peter Pan. Mickey's Dangerous Chase In this early Game Boy game, Mickey has a present for Minnie, but Big Bad Pete steals it. To get it back, Mickey must chase him through several different zones. Pete is the final (and only) boss of the game. Adventures in the Magic Kingdom During Adventures in the Magic Kingdom for the NES, Pete (referred to as "Panhandle Pete") steals one of the keys needed to unlock the castle and challenges your character to a race on the Autopia attraction to get it back. Pete is only depicted in cut scenes, with the "race" itself more of a timed obstacle course featuring other cars with indistinct drivers. Disney's Magical Quest In Disney's Magical Quest, a trilogy by Capcom, Pete is the final boss of each game, personating a distinct ruler (Emperor, Baron and King). He serves as an evil ruler who terrorizes the land he reigns and often kidnaps another character. In Disney's Magical Quest 1, he kidnaps Pluto; in Disney's Magical Quest 2, he appears as the tyrant "Baron Pete" who commands the game's enemies; in Magical Quest 3, he kidnaps Donald's nephews. Mickey and, depending on the game, Minnie or Donald, are always set to defeat him. In the end of the first two games, when he is defeated, he simply disappears, but in Magical Quest 3, however, after being defeated by Mickey and Donald, he eventually surrenders and promises to become a good person. Quackshot Quackshot follows the adventures of Donald Duck as he, with the aid of his three nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie, sets out to obtain some treasure from a map he found. Pete appears as an antagonist near the end of the game, kidnapping Donald's nephews and demanding to be given the map, and must be fought immediately prior to the final stage and boss of the game. Mickey Mania Mickey Mania follows Mickey Mouse, who has been catapulted back in time to his earliest appearance in Steamboat Willie. Black Pete is Mickey's archvillain throughout the entire game, all the way from his very first confrontation against Mickey in Steamboat Willie all the way to his role in then-recent 1990's The Prince and the Pauper. Mickey's Speedway USA In this game Pete is a heavyweight racer, but gets replaced when the players selects between Ludwig Von Drake or Huey, Dewey and Louie. Kingdom Hearts series .]] Pete is depicted as a recurring villain within the Kingdom Hearts video game series. He was originally a steamboat captain, with Mickey Mouse as his deck hand (as they were seen in Steamboat Willie). After Disney Castle was built in their world, with Mickey its new king, Pete began causing all sorts of mischief until he was banished to another dimension. He was subsequently freed by Maleficent, to whom he became indebted, and vowed to amass an army of Heartless, creatures born from the darkness of people's hearts, to return the favor. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Prior to his service under Maleficent, Pete runs rampant through Disney Town during the world's annually held Dream Festival, entering contests while shifting between two different alter egos—superhero "Captain Justice" and antihero "Captain Dark"—in an attempt to claim the "Million Dreams Award" for himself. He instead loses to one of the game's three protagonists and player characters: Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. Since his lack of consideration for the hearts of others is made apparent through his mischief, Pete is banished to another dimension by Queen Minnie until he can learn to behave. He is released from his imprisonment by Maleficent, however, and helps her conquer the various worlds in the series' universe in return. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Pete makes several appearances in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, where he is gathering Heartless to build an army of Heartless for Maleficent. He is first seen exploring Agrabah in search of Jafar's magic lamp, but is secretly followed by Roxas and Axel of Organization XIII, who are on a mission to collect hearts. Pete eventually uncovers a secret passage leading outside the city, inadvertently leading Roxas to the Cave of Wonders. Roxas later returns with Xion to investigate the cave, but are spotted by Pete, who assumes they had come to take the lamp for themselves and fights them. After Pete is defeated, he makes a getaway. Pete reappears in Never Land where he plants several empty treasure chests across the island and sells maps leading to them to Captain Hook, knowing his greed will attract the Heartless for him to collect. However, his plans are once again foiled when Roxas slays the Heartless to collect their hearts. Pete decides to kill two birds with one stone by leading Hook to a final, gold-filled chest, which reacts to the darkness in Hook's heart and becomes a powerful Heartless that Pete hopes will defeat Roxas, though it ends up being defeated instead. Pete disappears again, vowing revenge against Roxas if they ever meet again. Kingdom Hearts II Pete makes his first appearance in the series in Kingdom Hearts II, where he first encounters the main group of protagonists—Sora, Donald, and Goofy—in front of Yen Sid's tower, and is disappointed to learn that they had previously defeated Maleficent while he was out gathering Heartless (though he does contemplate taking her place in her absence). However, Maleficent is quickly resurrected, and Pete continues his duties after updating her on what occurred in her absence, traveling to other worlds to recruit old or new villains to either join (or rejoin) their cause, or to turn them into powerful Heartless, only to be foiled by Sora and co. each time. Pete is viewed more as a nuisance than a threat by the heroes, Sora remarking that he is "not smart enough to tie his own shoes." He is nonetheless fought as a recurring boss during several portions of the game, though the strategy for beating him is different each time. Pete often incurs Maleficent's relentless annoyance and insults for his comical ineptness, despite his fierce loyalty to her. After one such incident, his yearning for going back in time to experience his wonder years as a steamboat captain again summons a portal to the past, which gives him the opportunity to put himself back in Maleficent's good graces. He goes back in time to steal his younger self's steamboat and alter the past to Maleficent's liking, only to be defeated once again by Sora and co., who have allied themselves with the younger Pete (who never discovers the older Pete's identity). However, Pete once again proves his worth when he brings Maleficent to the Castle That Never Was, the headquarters of Organization XIII, for them to use as a new base of operations, though he is very much aware that the Heartless will be unruly in this dark realm. In the end, he contemplates running when the castle becomes overrun with Heartless, but decides to stand by Maleficent's side to hold them off and help Sora and his friends defeat Organization XIII, though the castle is destroyed. Before the final boss of the game, Pete can be fought again as a boss within the optional Hades Paradox Cup in Olympus Coliseum. Kingdom Hearts coded Pete returns in Kingdom Hearts coded to spy on Mickey in Disney Castle, and ends up being transported into the Datascape with the King. Helping Maleficent's scheme to take over the virtual world, Pete encounters the Data Sora while helping Data Jafar and later kidnaps Data Riku, turning him into his slave through the bugs. He is later confronted at Hollow Bastion, unintentionally helping Data Sora regain his Keyblade before sicing Data Riku on him. Later, Data Sora attempts to rescue him and Maleficent from digital incarnation of Sora's Heartless before it crushes them. However, Data Riku is able to rescue them through a "rift in the data" and escort the villains back to their world. Disney TH!NK Fast In Disney TH!NK Fast, Pete appears as the final secret playable character after you've collected 30,000 points in a simple game. Legend of Illusion Pete is final boss in this game, in which he is known as the King and is responsible for steal the World Epic Mickey Pete is featured in the Wii game, Epic Mickey. Once again with his titular peg-leg, he first appears in the Gremlin Village as Small Pete (based on It's a Small World ride at Disneyland), he appears dressed as one of the Dutch girl dolls of the ride. He later appears as his usual self in Mean Street (based on Main Street USA), where he informs Mickey that there are many other Petes throughout the world, each themed differently depending on the zone in the game, like appearing in a Sark outfit in Tomorrow City as Petetronic and in Ventureland as Pete Pan.GoNintendo.com Pete himself (referred to as "Big Bad Pete"), acts as a self appointed enforcer of sorts at Mean Street and is often a source of quests for the player. In Tomorrow City, which is inspired by Tomorrowland, the Sark-esque Petetronic is the boss of the level, attacking with thrown buckets of thinner and his ID disk. The only way to attack Petetronic is to deflect his disk back at him. Mickey can then squirt him with paint, which turns him blue and friendly, or thinner, which short-circuits him and reduces him to a MCP-like entity. In Ventureland, Pete appears as a jolly, bubbly version of himself known as "Pete Pan", named after Peter Pan, who is trapped on Skull Island until Mickey can manage to save the sprite so Pete Pan can fight off the robot version of Captain Hook like he used to. International names and voice actors Cultural references A thinly disguised version of Pete appears in the novel Who P-P-P-Plugged Roger Rabbit by Gary K. Wolf. "Black Pete's Blunderbuss" or simply "Blunderbuss" is an alcoholic drink consisting of a Red Bull energy drink mixed with vodka and Jägermeister liquor. The drink has gained popularity in the famed 6th street entertainment district of Austin, Texas. The name was presumably derived from Black Pete's occasional role as a blunderbuss-wielding pirate in both his comic strip and comic book appearances. References External links * List of Disney shorts in which Pete makes an appearance. * * * Black Pete's entry in the Toonopedia da:Sorteper (tegneseriefigur) de:Liste der Bewohner Entenhausens#Kater Karlo es:Pete (Disney) fr:Pat Hibulaire ko:피트 (캐릭터) id:Boris (tokoh Disney) it:Pietro Gambadilegno he:פיט השחור ms:Pete (watak Disney) nl:Boris Boef ja:ピート (ディズニーキャラクター) no:Svarte-Petter pl:Czarny Piotruś (postać Disneya) pt:Bafo-de-Onça ru:Пит (персонаж) fi:Musta Pekka sv:Svarte Petter (seriefigur) tr:Pete (Disney) Category:Disney comics characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters Category:Fictional captains Category:Fictional cats Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1925 Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Fictional gamblers Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Peter Pan Characters Category:Jim cummings Category:Jada stevens Category:Alyssa milano Category:Mediamass